A cosmetics user dresses the cosmetics on his/her skin by using a tool such as a puff after spreading the cosmetics on the skin by dipping a hand into the cosmetics or pressing the cosmetics container. The puff is generally made of a material like sponge, etc., and the puff is prepared as a separate part between the container body and a cap so that the user can use by grasping the puff whenever necessary. As the user has to use the cosmetics container by grasping the puff whenever he/she uses, for instance, in case of fixing a makeup outdoors, the user feels inconvenience.
On the other hand, there is the cosmetics container equipping with the puff fixed on the cosmetics container itself or another part, where the puff is not a separate member. The user dresses the cosmetics on the skin by grasping the puff fixed on the cosmetics container or another part after spreading the cosmetics on the skin. However, such a cosmetics container cannot dress the cosmetics on the skin uniformly despite using the puff.